Felt-tipped applicators generally make it possible to deposit an even line of composition.
Paint-brush type brushes are more suitable for applying pigmented compositions.
European patent applications EP 0 556 081, EP 0 651 955, EP 0 746 992, and EP 1 462 023 describe nail-varnish applicators.